


To the Moon and Back|| K.N Fanfic

by yawldee



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Masterbation, Interracial dating, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, ambw, mentioning of weed, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawldee/pseuds/yawldee
Summary: Namjoon falls in love with sassy waitress, Meilani DeJean. How can a member of the most popular boy band in the world and a waitress even work? Sounds more interesting than you'd think.





	1. one

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Coming to work on time was a mistake. The place was dead. All the waitresses and I leaned against the order counter with the same bored expression and the same regret in mind.

" I knew I should have stayed my ass at home." Deena expressed. Deena has worked at the restaurant for over 8 years now. At this point, she had lost all of the shits to give.

Deena made her way to an empty table and dropped down. Two other waitresses followed.

The restaurant had been open for over four hours now and only one person came by and he didn't even eat anything, he just used their phone to call someone.

Deena eventually left to go out back to smoke.

" I can't believe I chased down the bus this morning to come to this?" I said to my only friend and Coworker Naomi, as we made our way to an empty table.

" Why didn't Dave just had Lela shut the place down for today?" Naomi wondered.

I honestly didn't know. This time of the year was usually a dead time for us. People rather go to the big restaurant across the street and their way more fancier and way more expensive steaks. It's been like this forever. Dave, the owner of this place, was out of town. Yet, he insisted on having Lela opening the place. He even had her call him every day after closing to report EVERYTHING to him. How many customers came in? How many workers actually came to work? Did anyone try his new steak sauce?

I was laughing at something Naomi had said when Lela came up to me and angrily asked, "Why didn't I convince Dave to close the place up today?" She got even more upset when I told her that I did not influence Dave's decisions. Everyone but Naomi thought that was pretty funny.

I wasn't blind. It was obvious that Dave liked me. He's liked me for a while now Since middle school to be exact. But, I convinced myself that if I pretended to be oblivious to this fact then the other workers wouldn't give me too much shit. Obviously, I was wrong.

Dave would do anything for me. He has proven to be very loyal in the past and has always come running when I needed someone. I knew of the power I had over him. I admit, I was just too nice of a person to use him, especially since he a friend. A really good friend.

All hope was lost and everyone but Deena, Naomi, two cooks and I left.

Deena went out back for another smoke break and Naomi rolled her eyes, "Why don't she just smoke weed like the rest of us. Killing her lungs with that nasty ass cigarettes."

At one point, Naomi left to go pick up her son from school and I was left with the two cooks. One of them whose name was Bert made me lunch.

After lunch, I sat down and stared at the busy street through the glass walls. I thought that my eyes were deceiving me when I spotted an Asian man....about six foot tall making his way to the restaurant. And then he was inside. He had about 2 even taller guys with him...maybe bodyguards? I couldn't help but think.....Was he famous? And if he was...What was he doing in here?

I jumped to my feet and pulled out my order notepad from the pocket of my apron. The man and his...friends made their way to the table in the center of the place and I waited for them to settle down, then went over to them.

"Good Afternoon." She I greeted in my best customer service voice, " Welcome to Dave's Steakhouse. I will be your server for today. My name is Meilani."

The man gave me a shy smile then pick up his menu.

" Um... so...What would you guys like to drink?"

_Crickets._

" Ok. Call me when Y'all ready."

I awkwardly walked away. Blushing from embarrassment.

However, It didn't take long for the man to call me back.

"Ok. What can I get you guys today?"

The two big guys ordered first and I scribble it all down...then he spoke. He had an accent...I honestly thought that he was American. It was stupid of me to assume. He ordered the Grilled Chicken and Salad and Pepsi then introduced himself.   
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please make sure to comment and let me know what you think of the story. Leave Kudos too. Sorry if you thought it was too short. I will update and keep this story going. It all depends on how you guys react to it. All love ~Y.V


	2. Two

 

* * *

 

I Woke up with the sun.  
After a quick shower, I threw on some clothes and had breakfast. The reason for my earliness was because Dave would be back today and I wanted to get work on time. I also felt that maybe if Dave was back, then other workers would stop giving me dirty looks.

When I got to the restaurant, I was welcomed by Dave's warm embrace. I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of his cologne.

"I love this new cologne, Dave." I said with a big smile on my face, "Keep using it."

Dave chuckled, " Oh yeah?"

" Yeah."

I abruptly pulled away from Dave's embrace when I noticed that the other waitresses were staring and side-eying me.  
                                                                                  

*^*

   "They think that I get special treatments because you're _hopelessly_  in love with me," I told Dave.

It was my lunch break and I was eating in his office. I was sitting down on a couch that sat across from him his desk with a plate of pasta on my lap. Meanwhile, Dave sat at his desk, listening to me ramble on about what happened while he was away.

"I wouldn't say I'm  _hopelessly_  in love with you." Dave finally said.

I shoved some pasta into my mouth, regretting ever bringing any of this up. I did not like bringing up Dave's little crush on me, it always made things awkward, especially since I obviously did not return the feeling.

" However, I don't treat you better than the other waitresses or any of my employees for that matter... I've just known you longer and is more comfortable with you. "

I nodded.

My lunch break, however, was cut short. Deena came in with the news that a customer came and requested for me to serve him.  _Only Meilani_.

After putting the rest of my food in Dave's refrigerator, I tied on my apron and followed Deena to the table that requested for me. Surprisingly, it was the man from yesterday. Namjoon. I never thought I'd him again.

"Hey. It's you again." I greeted loudly with a true smile on my face. I was really surprised to see him. My reaction was real.

I noticed that he was one bodyguard short today.

" Yes. It's me." Namjoon answered back.

" My coworker told me that you..huh requested to be served by me?... And only me. I couldn't help but feel special."

Namjoon chuckled, " I liked the way you served."

I playfully rolled my eyes at his corny line, "Huh-Huh. Which part did you like about me serving you?... The short ass skirt or my tight ass shirt?"

Namjoon instantly reacted, "It's not like that. I promise. I'm... I'm not-"

I laughed, " I know. Your reaction was perfect though."

This kid was easy.

" Do you tease all of your customers like this?"

No. I did not. In fact, this was the first time in all my years of working at Dave's did I openly tease a customer. The regulars always had a stick up their asses.

"  Uh...I do not. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be back."

"Why not?"

" I don't know. I just felt that you wouldn't be."

" Yet here I am."

"Yes."

I took a deep breath, "Anyways, What are you guys having today?"

Namjoon let the bodyguard ordered first, then he went. He had the same thing from yesterday.

" Who's that man?" Dave asked when I went to give the order to the kitchen staff.

" Oh. That's Namjoon. He's from Korea."

Dave me a look and I rolled my eyes, " I met him yesterday. I don't work  _that_  fast, Dave _."_

After serving a few tables, I had completely forgotten about Namjoon and when I turned to look at his table...He was gone.

/M\

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** 2nd chapter down and even shorter. Sorry kids...I like character development so Namjoon and Meilani are not going to be bffs in just two chapters. I want the story to have a build up. We'll get there eventually. However, How are you liking it so far? Tell me. Be honest. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. All love ~Y.V


	3. Three

 

* * *

 

THUMP!!!!!

I groaned loudly in pain. It was the middle of the night and I had to pee..not before stubbing my toe on my bed frame though. Grumbling, I made my way to the bathroom. 

Once I was up...I was not going back to sleep. I stayed up until morning and got ready for work.

I was the first one at the bus stop. It was a cold day and my dumbass didn't dress up for the weather. I shivered until the bus came. 

When I got the  Dave's, I was greeted by him.None of the other workers were there, just him. He was surprised when I walked in. 

" Meilani-" he said, " You're in early." 

I simply nodded then went to the changing room and changed into my uniform. The other workers weren't coming in for about an hour.  It was just Dave and me. I sat at a table and watched him clean tables in silence. I was not in the mood to talk. He noticed and didn't attempt to strike up a conversation. I didn't know why for sure but I was feeling blue. 

The cooks came a few minutes later and one by one the other waitresses came.

Dave officially opens up the restaurant and we got our first customer of the day...Namjoon. This time he was alone. No bodyguards or anything. He had on a giant black coat, a beanie and black shades. His body language suggested that he was hiding or was trying to avoid someone. The other waitresses knew the deal and didn't attempt on going to his table. They raised their brow at me and sighing loudly, I pulled out my notepad and made my way over to Namjoon's table. 

" Good Morning,  Namjoon." I greeted, " You're in early today." 

He took off his shades and frantically looked around, then he finally meets my eyes. 

"Hi. Hello. Yes. I am. I wanted to have a little breakfast before meeting with somebody today."

"Huh-Huh." 

Namjoon gave me a look. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. 

" What does Huh-Huh mean?"

I squinted, " Exactly that. Huh-Huh. Now, what do you want to have for breakfast?"

So, I stood there for about 3 minutes and waited for him to look at the menu. In the end, he had what everybody had when they come here for breakfast. Bacon & Eggs and Dave's weird fruit juice that everyone seemed to love but I couldn't get into. 

When I went to give the cooks Namjoon's order, Dave was once again standing in front of the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.  He had to have watched us. 

" Is this guy a regular now?" He asked. 

I rolled my eyes, " Probably not. Namjoon's only in the states for a few weeks. He'll be on a plane back to Korea soon." 

Dave gave me one finally glare then left. 

_Such a drama queen._

Dave wasn't the only who thought that Namjoon and I were secretly a thing. All the waitresses but Naomi did. It was very silly that a man and woman couldn't know each other without others assuming that they were dating. Actually, I didn't really know Namjoon. Soon, he'd be out of my hair and Dave and the others would stop giving me eyes. 

Things got even more awkward after my lunch break. Dave tried to convince me to "Spit it out" and be honest with him. He really didn't believe me. I snapped and told him that Namjoon and I weren't dating and even we were so....it was really none of his business. I meant the words but I regretted saying it out loud. He started giving me the silent treatment. 

I felt really relieved when it was time for me to clock out. I was super tired and just wanted to go home and take a nice bath, then go to sleep. After changing out of my uniform, I said goodnight to Dave, who didn't respond and Naomi. I grabbed my bag and left the restaurant. 

My footsteps were the only sound I heard as I walked to the bus stop. It was dark and the only bright source of light that excised came from the moon. Suddenly, another footstep joined my mine. I turned around and my heart dropped. A person wearing all Black with his face covered as well stood a few behind me. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. I started speed walking and so did the person. Speed walking turned into a run and I stopped when the person yelled out...." Meilani."

He knew me. 

The person caught up with me and uncovered his face. I smacked him on his chest. 

" You scared me...you freaking...bozo."

He laughed, " I'm sorry."

" Did I just gained myself a stalker?" I said then I resumed walking. 

Namjoon followed me to the bus stop. 

" I'm not a stalker. I saw you and wanted to say Hi." 

I almost smacked his chest again, " Hi?...is that how they greet people in Korea? Wearing all black and chasing them down a dark alleyway?"

Namjoon laughed, a genuine one too. 

" No. I didn't mean to scare you. I should've taken my face mask off."

I nodded. My heartbeat was back to normal. 

" Wait...what are you doing?" I asked, " You take the bus?"

Namjoon shook his head, " Nope."

I started to feel how cold it really was and I shivered.  Namjoon noticed it and started taking his coat off.  I stopped him. 

" I'm not taking that." I said, " You're cold too. My dumb ass knows that it's November and should've brought a coat." 

He squinted at me, " That's true but I want to give you my coat." 

"  No thank you." That was the end of that. 

My bus came and Namjoon got in and followed me to the back. 

"Seriously, What are you doing? You should get home."

When the bus got to my stop, I said goodbye to Namjoon and got off. 

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HIIII. Thank you so much for reading. I am a little more proud of this chapter. I honestly loved the feeling that I got while writing this. Please continue to support this story. There are more chapters to come.  Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. All love ~ Y.V.


	4. Four

 

* * *

 

I woke up to coldness. The heater went out. I angrily pulled out my old portable heater from the living room closet and plugged it in. I groaned in satisfaction when it turned on and the heat started to outfight the cold. 

   I went back under my covers and smiled happily. Today was my day off. I wasn't planning on doing ANYTHING. For awhile...I stared at the naked blue walls of my room, hearing nothing but the sound of my portable heater running. I was at peace. Finally. 

Suddenly, my hand started moving to the spot between my legs. A little part of me cheered at the fact that I went to bed in nothing but my underwear and bra the night before. This would be easy and quick...at least...that's what I hoped for.

The last time I did this...was maybe....8 months ago.  I know. I know. I was so busy at work that I didn't have time to give myself...release. My other hand went to my breast and I caressed them. Meanwhile, the other hand worked in my underwear. I thought of someone...a faceless person...between my legs....licking and stroking and bringing me nothing but pleasure. I moaned quietly as I stroked myself. My eyes were closed and my hands were at work...I let out another moan...but this moan was overpowered by the sound of my doorbell. My hands instantly stopped and I glared at my bedroom door. 

_Who the hell could that be?_

I couldn't hide how angry I was. Sexual frustration was a bitch. 

I grabbed my bathrobe from the closet and made my way to living. I unlocked the door. It was Naomi. She had her son with her and a big ass smile on her face. She quickly dropped her smile when I didn't smile back. 

"Who pooped in your cereal?" She asked. 

You...I wanted to say....you did.

" Did I interrupt something?" She wanted to know. 

YES!!!

" No." I said, " No.  You didn't."

Naomi came in. She had Trevor on her side. 

I closed the door behind us. 

Naomi shivered, "Damn. Your apartment is colder than outside. Did you not pay your bills or something?"

I ignored her question. " Naomi, why are you here?" 

She put Trevor on the ground and he ran out of the living room. 

" Well...since we are both off today. I was thinking that we could hang out today?"

"With Trevor?"

"Yeah. We can go to that new restaurant downtown. Trev's a good boy. We won't notice he's even there."

I sighed. I wasn't doing anything important and I couldn't say No to Naomi...even if I wanted to. 

"Ok. I'll go get ready."

After a shower. I put on some clothes and met Naomi and Trevor in the living room. We took her car to the restaurant. 

The place was surprisingly packed for a cold day. We sat at a table all the way in the back of the restaurant. I was so happy that the place had heat and was very warm. I picked up the menu and started looking through it.  Their menu was very diverse...better than our menu back at the Dave's. Actually, everything about this place was better than Dave's. By the look on Naomi's face...she was thinking the same. 

"So, What you gonna have?" I asked Naomi. She was reading the menu too. 

" I'm thinking the breakfast special." 

I look at Trevor who was playing with the spoon in front of him and smiled, "What about you? What are you having my beautiful baby?"

Trevor ignored me and I  fake gasped. Naomi laughed. 

" He'll have the kids meal...obviously."

Our server came and we ordered. Naomi and I decided not to split the bill. It didn't take too long to get our food...and when I took the first bite out of my breakfast sandwich...I couldn't help but groan in pleasure. This was the best sandwich...I've ever had. I wanted their recipe. 

I swallowed my second bite and gave Naomi a look, " This is amazing."

I finally looked down at Naomi's plate and it was almost empty. Her food was great too. She giggles in agreement. 

" I am so giving this place a five out of five stars on Yelp. Amazing." 

When we were finished eating and paid for the food, we left. I knew that I'd be coming back soon. 

I followed Naomi to a clothing store, one that my ass would've never gone into by myself. Everything was so expensive and above my budget. Naomi went to try on some clothes and left me with Trevor. 

Trevor was four years old and wasn't much of a talker. All he did was play with his little toys and live in his own little world.  I adored him and was protective of him. 

Trevor and I were sitting at the " men's section", which was that bench that husbands, boyfriends, and girlfriends sat at and waited for their significant others while they shopped when a tall man walked in. I almost fell off the tiny bench.

_He was everywhere wasn't he?_

He saw me and smiled and before I know it...he was making his way over to me. 

"Hello. " He greeted, "Didn't think I'd see you here?" 

"Hi." I greeted back. My neck sort of hurt looking up to him. He was like a skyscraper...so damn tall. 

I chuckled nervously, " Me neither."

He looks at Trevor who just stared at him, " Is this your...son?"

I almost busted out laughing, " No. sadly for me, this beautiful baby is not my son. He's my friend's. Isn't he the cutest?" 

Namjoon chuckled nervously then answered, "Yes. Yes, he is."

Naomi came out of a dressing room in a beautiful dress and twirled over to us. At the moment I was happy that it was just us in the store. 

"What do you think?" she asked completely ignoring Namjoon's existence. 

" I think... it's beautiful, Trevor's mom." 

Naomi frowned, " Trevor's mom.  Is that-"

" You look beautiful, Naomi," I said quickly. 

Namjoon introduced himself to Naomi and she smirked. I already knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that he was attractive and probably knew how to use his dick.

 Naomi was never in the room when Namjoon would come in. Either she was in the back doing something or she was picking something up from the store. That was the first time she came face to face with him. 

" He's hotter than all of the Caribbean islands combined." She said when Namjoon left. 

I rolled my eyes, " Stop talking."

"Why haven't you climbed that yet?"

" I don't know him and I'm not interested." 

Naomi laughed...a "Who do you think you're bullshitting on?" one. 

" Now I understand what all the other waitresses were talking about." 

I sighed, " Are you buying the dress or not?"

I was so happy when we left the store and Naomi drove me home. 

**_..._ **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello. How was today's chapter? Did you like it? Please don't forget to leave Kudos and comments if you liked it. Wait up for future updates. ~ALL love. Y.V


	6. one

Coming to work on time was a mistake. The place was dead. All the waitresses and I leaned against the order counter with the same bored expression and the same regret in mind.

" I knew I should have stayed my ass at home." Deena expressed. Deena has worked at the restaurant for over 8 years now. At this point, she had lost all of the shits to give.

Deena made her way to an empty table and dropped down. Two other waitresses followed.

The restaurant had been open for over four hours now and only one person came by and he didn't even eat anything, he just used their phone to call someone.

Deena eventually left to go out back to smoke.

" I can't believe I chased down the bus this morning to come to this?" I said to my only friend and Coworker Naomi, as we made our way to an empty table.

" Why didn't Dave just had Lela shut the place down for today?" Naomi wondered.

I honestly didn't know. This time of the year was usually a dead time for us. People rather go to the big restaurant across the street and their way more fancier and way more expensive steaks. It's been like this forever. Dave, the owner of this place, was out of town. Yet, he insisted on having Lela opening the place. He even had her call him every day after closing to report EVERYTHING to him. How many customers came in? How many workers actually came to work? Did anyone try his new steak sauce?

I was laughing at something Naomi had said when Lela came up to me and angrily asked, "Why didn't I convince Dave to close the place up today?" She got even more upset when I told her that I did not influence Dave's decisions. Everyone but Naomi thought that was pretty funny.

I wasn't blind. It was obvious that Dave liked me. He's liked me for a while now Since middle school to be exact. But, I convinced myself that if I pretended to be oblivious to this fact then the other workers wouldn't give me too much shit. Obviously, I was wrong.

Dave would do anything for me. He has proven to be very loyal in the past and has always come running when I needed someone. I knew of the power I had over him. I admit, I was just too nice of a person to use him, especially since he a friend. A really good friend.

All hope was lost and everyone but Deena, Naomi, two cooks and I left.

Deena went out back for another smoke break and Naomi rolled her eyes, "Why don't she just smoke weed like the rest of us. Killing her lungs with that nasty ass cigarettes."

At one point, Naomi left to go pick up her son from school and I was left with the two cooks. One of them whose name was Bert made me lunch.

After lunch, I sat down and stared at the busy street through the glass walls. I thought that my eyes were deceiving me when I spotted an Asian man....about six foot tall making his way to the restaurant. And then he was inside. He had about 2 even taller guys with him...maybe bodyguards? I couldn't help but think.....Was he famous? And if he was...What was he doing in here?

I jumped to my feet and pulled out my order notepad from the pocket of my apron. The man and his...friends made their way to the table in the center of the place and I waited for them to settle down, then went over to them.

"Good Afternoon." She I greeted in my best customer service voice, " Welcome to Dave's Steakhouse. I will be your server for today. My name is Meilani."

The man gave me a shy smile then pick up his menu.

" Um... so...What would you guys like to drink?"

_Crickets._

" Ok. Call me when Y'all ready."

I awkwardly walked away. Blushing from embarrassment.

However, It didn't take long for the man to call me back.

"Ok. What can I get you guys today?"

The two big guys ordered first and I scribble it all down...then he spoke. He had an accent...I honestly thought that he was American. It was stupid of me to assume. He ordered the Grilled Chicken and Salad and Pepsi then introduced himself.   
  
  


 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please make sure to comment and let me know what you think of the story. Leave Kudos too. Sorry if you thought it was too short. I will update and keep this story going. It all depends on how you guys react to it. All love ~Y.V


	7. To the Moon and Back

This is obviously a fan fiction...specifically a KIM NAMJOON Fan-fiction..there is not a lot of those on here.

**To the Moon and Back**

_Namjoon fall in love with sassy waitress, Meilani DeJean. How can a member of the most popular boy band in the world and a waitress even work?_

_< *>_

_This book is for Namjoon and my Namjoon stans who feels that we never get_ _to_ _see our bias in stories. I hope this book make you all feel included. An_ _d_ _my group chat Gang Gang xox._

  
**Warnings**

**Mature Themes**

  * _\----- There will be smut in the middle of this book...if you can't handle that kind of stuff...might as well...skedaddle._


  * _\----- Mentioning of Weed...if y'all that kind of person._


  * _\------ Also, there will be grammatical errors. I usually go back and fix them. If you do see some errors that I've missed....feel free to tell me._



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Copyright_ © Marie V.

All of the stuff that goes down are fake and are all made from my weird ass imagination. Obviously I don't own BTS.

All rights reserved. Don't steal my shit. 

          **...**

**OK...HAVE FUN.**

Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments.


End file.
